


Sneaking Off

by Sumi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yongsun you know practice starts soon, right? I really think that Manager is going to notice our absence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Off

“Yongsun you know practice starts soon, right? I really think that Manager is going to notice our absence.”

She chewed on her bottom lip, appearing to consider Byulyi’s words but then a smile slowly formed on her face. It was one of those wide and catching smiles that lit up Yongsun’s face, making her appear adorable and hard to say no to.

Byulyi was pretty sure she could never say no to Yongsun. She couldn’t even remember the last time she tried.

“We have exactly twenty minutes until practice starts. If we go over the time limit Hyejin and Wheein will cover,” Yongsun whispered, pulling Byulyi towards the bathroom.

Two knocks followed by silence showed that the room was not otherwise occupied. Yongsun barged in, Byulyi close behind. She knew Manager wouldn’t like them being late but it was hard to resist Yongsun when she kept smiling that wide smile in her direction.

“They aren’t known for being subtle.”

Yongsun flicked her in the head. “Moonbyul, stop worrying and kiss me!”

The use of her stage name must’ve made it serious so Byulyi leaned close. “Yes, Solar” She kissed Yongsun and allowed her to push her up against the wall. It was thrilling to be this close to Yongsun again.

With all their activities and a new album coming up, Byulyi and Yongsun didn’t get as many chances to spend time together-- well certain kinds of time that shouldn’t include anyone but just the two of them.

Byulyi’s shirt was half unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulders whole Yongsun’s skirt hiked around her hips when they heard the voice of their other two members. It had to be some of the worst timing Hyejin and Wheein ever had.

“Where are Byulyi unnie and Yongsun unnie?” Apparently Hyejin forgot they were supposed to be covering for the two of them.

Wheein tutted. “They snuck off, remember?”

“Oh.” Hyejin giggled. “Unnie’s can’t wait to spend time quality time together.”

Once their voices became fainter and fainter, Yongsun pulled Byulyi towards her so they could resume kissing. Wheein and Hyejin’s sudden appearance did throw off their momentum but apparently Yongsun was barely affected.

Byulyi was a little more thrown off. Best way to get back into the groove of things was to keep kissing Yongsun, though. She was more than happy to continue where they left off. Who knew when they would get another opportunity to do this.

Well, always a chance when back in the dorms but it was hard with Hyejin and Wheein around. The younger members could be a tad immature.

“Byulyi…” Yongsun whispered in her ear. She nibbled on the earlobe, which sent a shiver down her spine. “Concentrate on me.”

How could Byulyi not concentrate on Yongsun when she was doing that thing with her tongue and her fingers hitting that particular spot that left her gasping.

This seriously was the best way to spend their time before practice and Byulyi hoped she and Yongsun got another chance soon.


End file.
